


【KKL】镜中的六月（？）（有年龄处理......吧？）

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: KinKi Kids, kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	【KKL】镜中的六月（？）（有年龄处理......吧？）

*OOC  
*穿越  
*改编自pv剧镜中的六月  
*高中生244x某大学化学系老师51（对化学这门课有莫名的执念😳）  
*开放式结局

1  
平成28年。六月，阳光正盛。

今天是个休息日，想着终于可以不用去学校面对像高中生一样调皮的大学生们，堂本光一舒舒服服地睡了个懒觉，最后是养的小狗pan把他踩醒了。揉着肚子的光一很无奈地起床，走到浴室里打开水龙头准备洗个脸。他抬头向镜子里望去，却看见自己的脸和另外一个人的脸重合。

2  
平成9年。六月，阳光正盛。

今天是星期四，高中三年生堂本刚像往常一样开始了忙碌的课程。但是今天莫名其妙好累——这样想的堂本刚干脆翘掉了后面所有的课程，回家倒头就睡。家里也没有人来催他，因为父母离异后自己唯一依靠的妈妈也去世了。

有点寂寞啊，他想。想着想着有点儿想哭，于是他干脆不睡了，走到浴室里打开了水龙头。他抬头向镜子中望去，却发现自己的脸与另外一个人的脸重合。

3  
堂本刚醒的时候，发现镜子里的脸和赫然出现在眼前。他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，环顾着四周，却发现和自己的家一点儿也不一样。

“醒了？”堂本光一看着这个不速之客惊讶的小表情，有点儿无奈，“我是堂本光一。”

“我是堂本刚。”堂本刚几乎是下意识地回复了一句，愣了一下才反应过来，“一个姓......”

光一看着刚的样子，很想笑。

“请问这里是？”堂本刚的眼神滑过曲屏液晶大电视、笔记本电脑、智能手机，最后定格在被扔在地毯上的游戏手柄。

“东京啊。”

“诶？”堂本刚很不可思议地跳了起来，“东京这么发达吗？我们奈良还是用的小的台式电视，手机还是那种大大的翻盖手机......那个又是什么啊？”他指着游戏手柄和笔记本电脑。

“拜托，现在可是什么年代怎么可能没见过......”

“不是平成9年6月12日吗？”

“嗯？”堂本光一感到很疑惑，指向日历，“你看日历！”

堂本刚顺着手看去，赫然写着“平成28年6月12日”。

“你该不会穿越了吧？”堂本光一觉得很神奇地笑了，但又很冷静。当堂本刚出现的那一刻他就以一个理科老师的逻辑思维预料到了。

堂本刚有点儿懵地点点头。

“那你先住下吧。”光一好心地说。

堂本刚又懵懵地点点头。

4  
距离穿越已经有2天了。在2天的时间里，堂本刚了解了堂本光一化学系讲师的身份，同时还见识了他假期沉迷游戏的生活。有着良好的奈良作息时间的堂本刚又一次感到很不可思议。

“光一桑，要到中午了哦。”堂本刚百无聊赖地摆弄着光一家各式各样的电子产品还有为数不多的装饰品，善意地提醒着一心盯着游戏而将堂本刚放置play的光一。

“哦。”然后光一继续打着游戏。

“中午吃什么？”堂本刚对于光一有些不满了。

“外卖。我订好了。”察觉到不满情绪的光一暂停了游戏转过了头来。

“可是妈妈说经常吃外面的东西对身体不好。”迅速领悟了“外卖”为何物的堂本刚说。

“可是我不会做饭啊。”光一很理直气壮地说，“平常都是去学校食堂的。”

“那我来做吧。”堂本刚露出了一个洁白的笑容，“带我去买菜。”

“哦。”光一迷迷糊糊地说。

于是他们在超市里很不幸地遇到了长濑智也。

“哟，光一你背着我们大伙儿养了个儿子？”

“啪”地一声，长濑的头被堂本光一锤了一下。

“痛！”长濑大叫道。

堂本刚在一旁笑出了声。

“别乱说话，刚是从过去穿越过来的！”光一说。

“穿越？肯定很有趣！”长濑中肯地说。

说罢他又转过头看着堂本刚：“你是叫tsuyoshi吧？我是长濑智也，这家伙的好朋友。”

“堂本刚。”堂本刚微微鞠了鞠躬。

“又一个堂本？！”长濑不知为何笑了起来，“你们先慢慢逛，我先走一步了。”于是飞也似的离开了。

“很奇怪的一个人吧？”堂本光一很无奈地说。

“没有哦，长濑桑挺可爱的。”刚笑起来。

“嗯，那就好。”光一也笑了笑。

“光一想吃什么呢？”

“不要太甜的东西和茄子就好。你做的都可以。”

有种被宠的错觉，听了光一的话，堂本刚心里暗想。光一桑平时肯定有很多女孩子喜欢吧，但那个宅男形象......怕是没女朋友。

所以“光一桑到底有没有女朋友”成了萦绕堂本刚心头最大的问题。

大包小包回到家时，外卖已经安静地躺在门口。

“糟糕，忘记退了！”光一一拍脑袋，“给pan酱？”

“说什么呢，pan酱才不能吃这些呢！”堂本刚极力憋住笑，又揉了揉怀里pan酱的毛，“对吧，pan酱？”

啊，顺便说一句，pan酱作为光一先生的亲女儿，成功地倒向了堂本刚同学的怀抱。

“pan酱都不黏我......”光一故作悲伤地说。

总之，中午还是先把外卖吃了吧，这是两个人下的结论。

5

后来，堂本刚才发现堂本光一肯定是没有女朋友的，自从他跟着光一去了一次他执教的大学之后。

走在校园里，很多女孩子都远远地看着光一，大概是在说一些“好帅”之类的话或者是八卦他和光一的关系，却没有一个人前来搭话。再转头一看光一，整个人面无表情，散发着生人勿近的气场。

所以光一桑不可能有女朋友，这是堂本刚得出的最满意的答案。

“刚，你随便转转吧，下课之后我在办公室等你。”但是很奇怪，堂本刚总觉得光一对他有一份独特的温柔。

错觉，绝对是错觉。

走在樱花小道上，两旁的樱花基本凋零。

可是还是很美，很静。堂本刚很喜欢这里。

“接下来请看到这里......”一间教室里传来熟悉的声音，是堂本光一。

哎呀，走到光一桑上课的教室来了，堂本刚想。他趴在窗户上，尽管不能完全懂光一在讲什么，但他也很认真地看着光一。

临近下课的时候，光一不经意地往外一瞥，看到了堂本刚。

堂本光一板着的脸变得柔和起来，绽放出一个温暖而灿烂的笑容。堂本刚也笑起来。

啊呀，心跳漏了一拍，两个人心里同时想道。

6

这几天堂本刚心里有很强烈的焦躁感，也许是自己该回去了。可是他不想离开，他舍不得离开。他舍不得这间公寓，舍不得pan酱，更舍不得堂本光一。

“光一桑......”

“叫光一就好。”

“光一......”

“嗯？”

“光一多少岁了呢？”

“37。”

“哦……”堂本刚快速计算了一下，“和我同岁。”

“怎么会？”堂本光一看着眼前这张稚气未脱的脸，“我再怎么也应该是叔叔辈......”

后来，像是突然想到了什么，光一一下子跳了起来，活像一只炸毛的猫，“真的同岁诶！不过我比你大。”

“光一怎么知道？”

“因为我是1月1日出生的。”堂本光一莫名很自豪地说。

“那正好一百天。”堂本刚又算了算，笑着说。

“正好呢。”堂本光一也笑了，笑得很温柔，顺便用手揉了揉堂本刚的头发。

“刚。”

“嗯？”

“你说如果我和现代的你相遇的话，会喜欢上你吗？”

“诶？”

“会的吧，毕竟是同一个人。”堂本光一自顾自地说，“我可是很喜欢刚呢。”

堂本刚有点儿惊喜。

“那我要努力和光一相遇了。”堂本刚的表情很认真。

最终还是没有说出离别。

7

时间真的没剩多少了，是时候了。又过了几天，堂本刚心想。

“光一，如果我回去了的话......”

“可以的，如果你必须回去的的话。”光一突然打断刚的话，提高了音量，又很小声地补了一句，“我们......能遇到吗？”

“嗯，不管怎样都一定可以的。”堂本刚很笃定地说，“我会来找光一的。”

“记得少吃外卖，少熬夜，少打游戏，对身体不好，容易掉头发，本身光一也头秃。没事多出去走走，说不定哪天就遇到我了。”堂本刚半认真半开玩笑地说。

“嗯。”

“我走了。”

“......嗯。”

看着眼前的人像他突然出现一样突然消失，堂本光一现在才觉得很不真实。

但不管怎样，我们镜中的六月，结束了。

刚，你会记得我吗？

一定会的。


End file.
